The therapeutic application of Pulsed Electromagnetic Field (“PEMF”) therapy has been accepted by the Food and Drug Administration for use in humans and has become an accepted modality in treating various medical conditions. Typically PEMF therapy is achieved by means of apparatus making use of at least one inductive coil producing a pulsating electromagnetic field. The coil(s) is/are energized by applying a predetermined electrical current to the coil(s) in order to produce a desirable magnetic field with specified field characteristics.
Infra-red radiation also has many benefits to the human body and there are many clinics that use infra-red for treatment of aging process and its related complications. The problem is that infra-red cannot penetrate deep tissues. Historically its main use for therapeutic purposes has been directed to skin and the very near subcutaneous tissues. However, the introduction of pulsed infra-red laser that can penetrate deeper tissues has enabled the treatment of other conditions involving deeper tissue penetration.
While each of those modalities offers beneficial, e.g., therapeutic, effects, it is believed that their combination will offer even a greater, i.e., synergistic, effect. Accordingly, the subject invention is directed to apparatus and methods for providing infra-red radiation therapy concurrently with PEMF therapy.